


Inner Demons

by MelMad



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Children in love, Damijon - Freeform, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Jondami, Songfic, dami is fourteen, i guess, jon is thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMad/pseuds/MelMad
Summary: It was meant to be a stupid party......she shouldn't be holding the love of her life in her arms as he bleeds out.





	1. Part One

Damian didn’t care as blood sept into the dress she had been forced to wear. Her sword had fallen away from her, but for the first time in Damian’s life she didn’t want to fight.

All she wanted was to hold Jon in her arms, as he bled. She brushed a hand threw his hair.

“Angel’s already came,” he mumbled.

“You chose to flirt now. Don’t talk, just stay with me,” Damian placed a kiss on his cheek. “Stay with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he replied.

Damian tried to glare but couldn’t. Heroes were fighting around them, everyone was too busy fighting to notice the two children. Jon placed a hand up and pushed back her bangs, “Sing.”

“I…” she felt something fall down her face, probably blood.

“They say don't let them in  
Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again”

She held the younger boy up. Damian sat on her knees, while Jon was pressed into her front. A hand was holding the wound while the other wrapped around hand in his hair.

“When I'm all alone, they show up on their own  
Cause inner demons fight their battles with fire”

He brought his arms around her waist. Jon was crying, tears fell soaking in the once light green dress. He felt Damian press her lips into his hair as she continued.

“Inner demons don't play by the rules  
They say "Just push them down, just fight them harder  
Why would you give up on it so soon?"”

The noise of fighting surrounded them, but neither could hear it.

“So angels, angels please just keep on fighting  
Angels don't give up on me today”

The young Robin’s voice got wetter and she too was crying. Simple tears flowing down her cheeks. No one had yet to notice the small dying boy being held by the even smaller girl.

“The demons they are there; they keep on fighting  
Cause inner demons just won't go away”

Neither one of them noticed as one of the enemies approached them.

“So angels please, hear my prayer  
Life is pain, lifes not fair  
So angels please; please stay here  
Take the pain; take the fear”

“Oh, isn’t this sweet. Truly heart-breaking. When Superboy falls, so does Robin,” that statement had gotten everyone to turn to the young couple.

“They say it won't be hard; they can't see the battles in my heart  
But when I turn away”

“JONATHAN!”

“DAMIAN!”

“The demons seem to stay  
Cause inner demons don't play well with angels”

The girl turned seeing the attacker and did something that no one expected. She held the boy in her arms tighter and made sure she stayed between them as a sword was raised, ready to kill the young girl.

“They cheat and lie and steal and break and bruise  
Angels please protect me from these rebels  
This is a battle I don't want to lose”

“DAMI!”

The sword never came close to her as someone shot the man that tried to kill her. He fell to the ground dropping the sword.

“So angels, angels please just keep on fighting  
Angels don't give up on me today”

It was sobs now as but she continued to sing. Damian wouldn’t stop, though, she couldn't stop.

“Cause the demons they are there; they keep on fighting  
Cause inner demons just won't go away”

People had moved towards them now.

“Angels, angels please keep on fighting  
Angels don't give up on me today”

“Dami, you need to move?”

A hand was on her shoulder now.

“Cause the demons; they are there  
They keep on fighting  
Inner demons just won't go away”

Suddenly, they both slumped to the floor. She held him to her chest, his grip had loosened, but still held on to. They were both in tears now. They weren’t listening to anyone else.

“So angels please, hear my prayer  
Life is pain; life's not fair”

Someone had moved gentile pulled the young girl up, holding her in their arms. More people had surrounded the boy.

“So angels please; please stay here  
Take the pain; take the fear”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only these two would be arguing at a moment when they should be happy.

Jon blinked, finding it hard to see. He remember getting shot and Damian holding him. He asked her to sing, and she did. Everything got blurry, he could still hear her beautiful voice as people surrounded him. Where was she? He moved, but found that something was adding pressure to his hand.

He looked over.

Damian held Jon’s hand. Her head rested on the bed, her free arm was used as a pillow. She was still wearing the dress from earlier, but was now wearing her a large jacket over her body. Her black hair was messy and seemed to be falling everywhere.

“Dami,” he whispered, and brought a hand up and placed it on top of the one that was holding his other hand. “Dami.”

She opened her eyes, and looked up, “Jon?”

Her eyes were bleary as she looked at him.

“Yeah,” he smiled.

“DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!” she yelled, ripping her hand away.

He looked shocked, “What-“

“WHERE YOU EVEN THINKING?! THEY WERE PREPARED! THEY KNEW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE THERE AND THAT YOUR SUPERBOY! THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! THEY NEARLY DID!” she stood up now. “YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TAKEN THE SHOT FOR ME, ASSHOLE! I’M NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! I DON’T NEED YOU TO STEP IN FRONT OF EVER HIT FOR ME! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THEY HIT YOU SOMEWHERE VITAL! YOU’D BE DEAD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?”

“I didn’t want you to die! You had your back turned, you were going to get shot! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!” he yelled back. “YOU’RE MY PARTNER, YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND, YOU’RE MY GIRLFRIEND! I’M SUPPOSED TO HAVE YOUR BACK!”

“WHAT ABOUT ME?! I CAN’T HAVE YOUR BACK IF YOU’RE DEAD!” new tears came down and fell over the dried old ones. “I’m supposed to be able to protect you too.”

Jon only looked at her.

“I’m going to go get your parent’s,” she made a turn for the door.

“No!” he pushed himself up. “No, please stay.”

“Jon, they’re worried. Besides, I need to change out of this. I’ll only-“ she was cut off by him swing himself off the bed. Or trying. “Are you stupid?!”

She ran over and pushed him back down, “You got shot with Kryptonite! You can’t just start walking around like you’re at a hundred and ten percent! Stay in bed! Or else I’ll knock you out, and make you stay in bed!”

Jon smiled, and it was then that Damian realized her mistake. She tried to back up, but his arms wrapped around her pulling her onto the bed before she could get away. With this she found herself, trapped.

“Jonathan, stop this at once,” she tried to move, but couldn’t.

“My parents are coming. Super hearing,” he held her. “Now I can tell I’ve out for more then twenty-four hours and I’m willing to bet haven’t had any proper sleep.”

“I don’t need to sleep. Now let me go, do you want your parents to see us like this?” her face had gone red.

“All I’m doing is holding you. Besides I’m pretty sure it’s your family we need to worry about,” he replied. “Now go to sleep, I’ll be perfectly fine when you wake up.”

“Whatever,” she found herself wrapping around him, avoiding the wound. “Goodnight beloved.”

The clock said that it was only five, but he didn’t care, “Goodnight my angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short little idea. I have many more for this little au.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Inner Demons" by Julia Brennan.
> 
> Might be making some more from this au.
> 
> Don't worry, I'll make a part two soon.


End file.
